The Ferris Wheel of Fate
by RefreshMint
Summary: What would have happened if, while N and Touya were on the ferris wheel, this had stopped due to a fault? Touya cannot get away from the older one, even if he is the head of the criminal organization against which he's fighting. But will N, who can't deal with human beings, really love Touya? Or he'll risk to harm him unintentionally? Rating M for lemon in chapter2! N/Touya
1. Chapter 1

**RefreshMint:** I'll hope you like my story! This will be a two shots, but I have a few ideas to do a long fiction about this. If you want to, tell me! Read and Review please? *v*

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Pokémon. I just own the plot of the story!

* * *

Team Plasma. This was the name of the group that was, if we can say so, ruining his journey as a pokémon trainer. At that time he had just arrived to Nimbasa city to fight the gym leader, but two members of Team Plasma had ruined his plans by attacking him and then running away. It seemed that this pattern is repeated in each new city where he was going. He wanted to challenge the gym leader who, for one reason or another, wasn't there, and it was all fault of those criminals.

-Tranquill, do you see anything?! - he asked at the winged pokémon that he had taken out from the pokéball, to look for those two.

The bird shook his head, accelerating the flight. Touya, this was the name of this poor trainer, paused a moment, as he was running for a few minutes. He took off his hat on his head and waved his flushed face. Another pokémon, who had come out first when the two had challenged him, pressed his head slightly on one leg of his trainer, as if he wanting to comfort him considering that he saw Touya uncomfortable.

-Hey, I'm fine, it's nothing. They're just making me tired for no reason. - he snorted, smiling at Servine and stroking his head.

He was his first companion. The pokémon with he had the strongest bond. He wasn't surprised then, that he was alarmed to see him so heavily. Tranquill turned back from him, gliding on the road and grabbing Touya's trousers with his beak, pointing to the part of town full of attractions. There was, in addition to the pokémon gym, a circus tent and a ferris wheel very high. Plus various smaller attractions and stalls. He had never seen such a thing, whereas that in his city the most fun was to have a picnic in the sun with Bel and Cheren. But he wasn't there to have fun. Apparently the two criminals were hiding in the crowd, so he had to engage into find them. He put Tranquill in the pokéball, after thanking him, and began to walk around the attractions with Servine, putting his hat back.

-Where can they be now? - he murmured, his eyes wandering among the mass of people who enjoyed the fun in the air. His pokémon pushed him into a stall that was selling cotton candy, with the clear intention of forcing Touya to buy it. -And if you get sick? - the boy protested, however, surrendering to buy him the candy, but he decided it was better to share it rather than give everything to him.

He had no idea what could harm a pokémon about food, then he began to eat that little puff of pink sugar, passing small bites to Servine.

-Am I wrong or have we met before? - a voice with a persuasive but familiar tone, arose from the boy's shoulders.

A tall young man with long and thick hair tied back in a low ponytail, was staring at him, adjusting his hat on his head with one hand. In making that gesture, the bracelets he was wearing slightly rattled and flashed in the sunlight. His expression seemed calm and quiet, and his eyes inspired a sense of infinite calm. Touya spun around, his lips slightly dirty with pink sugar and making a confused expression. He was almost like a child who had been caught with his hands in the jam. His eyes watched that beautiful boy, obviously older than him. Unlike that person before him now fully developed and grown, he was just a kid with yet feminine features. As demonstrated his round and slightly larger eyes.

-Yes ... I remember you! We met when that guy with that strange device on the eye, had begun to speak of the ideals of Team Plasma! - Touya remembered.

He was the guy who said a lot of strange things about the pokémon, and challenged him because he wanted to hear what his pokémon had to say. In fact, despite the mature appearance the guy was rather mysterious and eccentric. He didn't want so much to have anything to do with him. The young man snorted a pleased smile, happy that the other remember him.

-Correct. But don't be formal, in the end I am not that older than you. - explained with infinite calmness.

His voice was almost melodic, in a tone that was a feast for the ears to hear. In the end that boy issued a special charm all its own. Touya just blushed, for no reason. There was something in his tone and gestures that had embarrassed him.

-My name is Touya. - he introduced himself, more to be polite than anything else, while Servine hopped into his hand to finish the cotton candy. -And this glutton is Secchan. - snorted, dropping just to allow him to finish the sweet.  
-I am N. Nice to meet you. - he whispered with a smile, then securing the pokémon that was in front of Touya, with interest.

Touya looked at him confused. What name was N? It was almost like a fake name. What parent called his son with a simple letter? It was if his parents hadn't wanted to waste time to think of a name, but of course he said nothing of all this, merely smiled a little uncomfortable.

-Well, I have a pressing duty now. - he said.  
-Are you looking for the two men of Team Plasma, right? I only approached to give you some advice. - he said gently, returning with his eyes on Touya. A deep and lovely look, as seemed to be his smile. There was something incomprehensible about that boy, as if he was something supernatural.  
-H-How do you know? - he asked confused, staring with more and more suspicious that guy with that bizarre ways, almost too elegant for someone so young.  
-I happened to crossing you before in the city, but I preferred to not disturb. - N smiled again and this time he sat down to a bench, taking off his hat and resting it on his knees to settle the long tail that fell over his shoulders with both hands. -I noticed that you were chasing them, so I was trying to give you a hand from behind. -  
-I understand. - the boy said, staring at him still unconvinced. -And what is this advice you wanted to give me? - asked him while setting Servine back in the pokéball.  
-Perhaps from the ferris wheel you could see the whole area, don't you? -N pointed at it innocently, reputting on his hat and smiling in the direction of the other.  
-In fact it's very high ... - whispered Touya, watching it. -I have never got into anything like that. - admitted.  
-If you're afraid I can accompanying you. - N stood up and held out his hand, as if to encourage him to follow his advice. - Of course you're not oblige, you can always refuse. I understand that you can't trust someone you've just met. -  
-I-I'm not afraid. - replied with red cheeks, covering his eyes with the visor of the hat.  
-Come on, I'll keep you company. -

N snorted a gentle expression and gave him a pat on the head, then lead the way past him with his hands in the pockets of the pants. Even his walk seemed graceful, suited to his ways of doing. Touya just puffed out his cheeks, running after him. Now approaching the ferris wheel he understood what it meant to be afraid of it. It was much higher than he believed, he observed swallowing a bit. N turned to him and gave him a friendly gesture with his head for make Touya follow him. For kindness, he paid both for himself and for the other, and made him pass ahead, so that he entered first.

-It didn't matter that you paid for me too. - he said, entering the small cabin.  
-It didn't seem right to me, in fact I'm older than you. It's a question of good manners. - explained quiet, entering and sitting down in front of him as soon as he closed the door. Inside there was a nice cool breeze, a pleasure for the heated skin.  
-Well, we barely know each other, not all people would do it. - he whispered, approaching the window, wincing slightly when the Ferris wheel began the tour.  
-But I did it, so that's good, right? -

N sat composedly and placed both hands on his legs, looking at the childish reactions of Touya facing the situation new for him. It was fun to watch him amazed by every detail. Touya stared at the landscape below him, while it was moving away more and more. He saw the people getting smaller with each second passing, since they been undefined dots. It was the first time that something like this happened to him, so much that he almost forgot why he was there. N snorted a laugh and leaned back, still looking Touya with a kind look.

-Are you still afraid? -  
-I-I have never been afraid. - said embarrassed the younger one, crossing his arms over his chest.  
-All right, I'm sorry then. - N whispered, again with a quiet smile.  
-I actually think it's pretty hard to tell if one of these black dots is a member of Team Plasma. - noticed the brunette, sighing at another hole in the water. -But thanks for the advice. - said to N, smiling slightly.  
-Look Touya, can I ask you a question? - he asked quietly, looking at him with his limpid eyes. -Can I know what you think of Team Plasma's ideals? -

Touya looked down for a moment, thinking. He vaguely remembered the speech of the austere man he met, to be honest.

-I don't think it's wrong to want to free the pokémon, but many of them love to help their trainer. Or at least that's what I saw. I don't think Secchan it's sad in his condition. - explained awkwardly. -But I don't know what a pokémon really thinks. The fact is that despite of the ideals that they extolled so much, these guys are merely criminals who exploit and hurt pokémon! They incarnate what they should abolish! - concluded the younger one excitedly.  
-No, Secchan is not sad. - N replied, sighing and then looked absently out of the window's glass. -Still ... I also believe that pokémon shouldn't have any constraints. -  
-But Team Plasma attacked me several times and tried to kidnap innocent pokémon. This doesn't reflect their ideal. - pointed out Touya with a scowl.  
-Maybe they have their reasons for acting that way, but the ideal behind them, is what more there's right for pokémon. After all, why should we enslave them and force them to fight? - N asked, curious to know Touya's opinion.  
-Why should it be a bad thing? It's true, pokémon fighting with each other, get hurt ... but this allows the pokémon and the trainer to create a unique bond ... - Touya whispered, absently stroking his bag with the pokéball. -Not all pokémon probably are happy to fight, but I'm sure a trainer would know and understand it, and he wouldn't let his pokémon fight. - concluded, smiling casually to the other.  
-Team Plasma just wants pokémon to be free. Maybe we should just try to understand their reasons ... - whispered N, becoming slightly darker for the first time since he had seen Touya.  
-We could ... we could try to find out their motives together. - Touya proposed him shyly. -I was separated from my friends, so I'm traveling all alone, but having an extra hand wouldn't be a bad idea. - added. -I-I mean! If it isn't a disorder for you, we just met in the end. - ended, slightly embarrassed.

It wasn't like him to propose to a complete stranger to travel at his side. He didn't know anything about him! But traveling alone was depressing. N smiled a bit sad, maybe happy or perhaps not at the proposal which had just been made to him.

-Sorry Touya ... but I don't think I can accept your invitation. It's impossible. - the younger immediately lowered his eyes, hiding with the visor the slight disappointment he felt at hearing those words.  
-No you excuse me. I invited you to stop a criminal organization without even knowing why you're traveling. -  
-Do you want to know ... why I can't accept? - asked to him kindly, with a smile and a look that seemed to ask to be heard.  
-S-Sure.- replied the other, bringing his eyes on the older one.  
-See Touya ... - N lowered his head and took off his hat, resting his elbows on his knees and taking playing nervously with the visor with both hands. -I am the head of the group of which you hate so much the ways of doing things. I am the King of Team Plasma. Although watching your pokémon, I wonder if in the end my thought isn't completely right. -  
-Wait ... what are you saying? - Touya asked, staring at him in shock. His mind had refused to register the meaning of that phrase, had refused to connect that strange but gentle boy with those criminals.  
-I know you probably hate me since what you think of those people, but I felt obliged to tell you the true without any lies. You see, I deeply love pokémon and I can hear them ... understand them. And that time when I challenged you, I clearly heard the love your pokémon feel for you and I have to admit, I was confused. Until that time I thought the trainers were wrong, and that Team Plasma was justified to act in this way, but now ... - N sighed sadly lowering even more his eyes. -I don't know, I feel that my ideal is no longer shared among my men. -  
-Why did you bring me here? Why did you pretend to want to help me to find them? - Touya asked, clenching his hands into fists and trying to calm down.

He didn't hate him, but he felt a deep anger mount inside him because of the lies that he had shown offering to help him. He thought he was a nice guy, but behind those kindnesses was hiding the leader of a criminal organization.

-Because I believe that we are bound by a common destiny Touya. I think you're the second hero necessary to rule this world. - said N, perhaps too seriously.  
-I admit to feeling confused ... - Touya whispered, before the cab was moving shutter due to a jolt.

Touya ended up thrown against N and hurt himself at the knees, while the Ferris wheel got stuck. The hat of the older one fell from his hand, leaving it to go to grab Touya so that he didn't hurt much. He pulled the other slightly on taking him by the hips, watching him closely to make sure he was all right.

-Are you okay? - Asked him, seeking his eyes.  
-I hit my knees. - complains Touya, while the light of the cabin went away just like the air conditioner inside. -What the hell happened? - N looked a bit around and leaned down, hoping to see something, but they were too high, exactly at the half of the wheel's turn.  
-Maybe a fault ... - assumed.  
-E-Eh?! And ... and if it happens something dangerous? - asked the other, quite frightened, clinging to N's shirt involuntarily. He knew nothing of those contraptions, so he had no idea of what could happen.  
-Nothing will happen, just wait for them correct the fault. - N explained calmly, trying to reassure him. He crouched slightly and picked up the hat, placed it on the soft seat beside him.  
-S-Sorry...- wishpered the younger one, with his cheeks burning, breaking away from him. He was ashamed a lot for having shown so much vulnerability to the enemy.  
-But no, you don't have to apologize. It's normal since it's your first time ... and thus inaugurate it like this, actually isn't the most optimistic visions. - N chuckled ironically, trying to bring up Touya's morale.  
-Outside is also dark now. - muttered the younger one looking at the window. The cabin was in shadow, no longer illuminated. As far as the whole park had suffered the same fault, since there weren't lights even in the other attractions.  
-At least you're not alone, don't you? - N pointed out, with a sweet smile and a reassuring look.  
-Yeah, I'm with the leader of a criminal organization. - reproached him, giving him a glare. N's smile disappeared immediately and he frowned, sighing slightly.  
-You're right actually. - granted him sadly.  
-I was kidding. - Touya snorted. -Despite all ... I think you are different from the guys I've met so far. I don't think you'll be able to kidnap a pokémon or hurt someone. - chuckled.  
-Thank you Touya, you are kind. Maybe I understand why your pokémon like you so much. - admitted N, showing a happy face to the boy in front of him.

His eyes shone softly at the little reflection of light in the sky, but it was enough to make them almost hypnotic. Touya scratched embarrassed his cheek, turning away from him. He began to feel slightly warm, and didn't know if it was the embarrassment or the lack of air conditioning.

-Who knows how much it will take ... - snorted softly N.  
-Yeah ... I can't understand if they are repairing the fault, we are too high to see anything. -

N sighed and resumed his hat beside him, and began fanning himself with one hand and moving slightly his long hair from the neck with the other. It was evident that even he began to suffer from the lack of air conditioning. Touya slightly away from him just because he feels hot. After a while, he removed his bag and jacket, remaining with the simple black undershirt he wore underneath.

-Touya ... do you mind if I take off the shirt too? - asked N for education. He widened the high collar of the shirt, feeling almost suffocated.  
-Huh? No no, go ahead. - the boy replied since he couldn't see anything wrong about. In the end they were both male, he couldn't see anything strange in that situation.  
-Thank you. - N replied with a grateful smile.

He took off his shirt and right after the black t-shirt he wore beneath, remaining in bare chest and breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the cool metal pendant touch his heated skin. Stay in that cabin wasn't terrible, but if it was day it surely would have been an oven. Later he put everything on the seat next to him and settled back the rubber hair, that had a little ceded when he pulled the clothes off. Touya looked at him with one eye, noticing as well that the body was different from that of a teenager like him. He began to feel slightly embarrassed. He was used to see Cheren, a guy with a body like his, not to see an adult. He hadn't thought of that.

-I hope at least the cool come back ... - the older one sighed in resignation, leaning his head against the glass to feel a bit of relief.  
-Y-Yeah...- whispered the other remaining in the far corner from N, looking nervously at the floor. N turned slightly toward him, but remained in that position. He had heard a slight uncertainty coming from the other, so he wondered what could have been so suddenly.  
-Why are you cowering there? You'll see that the fault will be repaired soon. - he said, believing that he was still afraid.  
-I'm fine, there's no problem. - answered Touya, his cheeks getting redder.  
-Hey, look that if there's any problem you can tell me. - N whispered gently, smiling. The older one thought for a moment that the other was really cute with that sulky face.  
-I have nothing I said! - replied, snuggling more. N stared at him a bit dazed, deciding in the end to get up and sit next to him, obviously at a slight distance to not keep up with him due to the heat.  
-You hurt yourself before? -  
-I said I'm fine! - Touya said, hiding his face with his hat visor.  
-But if not ...! -

N's phrase was interrupted by a sharp snap of the wheel, which caused him to fall forward. Luckily he had the reflexes to get his hands on the iron door behind Touya, thus avoiding to pounce on the other. Unfortunately, the wheel doesn't began to move after the snap, but at least it meant that they were providing to stop the fault. Touya wided his eyes that were reflected on N's face. Shone slightly in the darkened cabin. His face was on fire because of the embarrassment and his breathing was locked, as if he was afraid to make any noise.

-I hope I didn't scare you. - whispered softly N, due to the proximity. He found himself blushing even though he didn't understand why.  
-N-No ... - murmured the other, remaining firm in his position. He seemed even smaller than he was. N smiled at him with a unique gentleness, with a look that inspired only sweetness.  
-Well... I start to feel even hotter. - said the younger one, telling him implicitly to move.  
-Excuse me, you're right ... - N turned away from him, sitting back a short distance from Touya. The other took off his hat, just using it to hide his face. That situation was unsustainable.  
-You know, you're cute. - N chuckled, thinking to move him a little with that joke, because he was so tense.  
-W-WHAT? - Touya seemed shocked by that phrase, staring at him with shame. Nobody had ever said he was cute.  
-Did I say something wrong? - N withdrew immediately on the defensive, not expecting such a reaction. -I didn't want to ... -  
-S-Sorry is this atmosphere ... I didn't want to react like this. - he admitted.  
-Do you feel embarrassed? - asked the older one, with a nervous smile. -To tell the truth I feel little like that too ... I don't know why. -  
-Well, it isn't a very normal situation. - agreed the other, shrugging his shoulders. N smiled and looked down, ruffling his hair with one hand.  
-Is it my fault right? -  
-It's not your fault. - Touya said.  
-I am very sorry to make you uncomfortable, really ... -

N raised his arm without even realizing it, touching the cheek of the other in an innocent gesture, as if doing so to reassure him. Touya's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cabin embarrassed, reflected in those of the older one. He wanted to get out of that situation, but there was a strange atmosphere, almost magnetic.  
N remained as if enchanded for long moments from the eyes of the other, staring at him with that clear light reflecting in that orbs. The young man found himself thinking that they were really beautiful and innocent, and that Touya was ... he didn't even know how to explain it. He only knew that there was something in that moment, that drew him like a magnet to the younger one. The other hand of N, that isn't committed to caress the cheek of the other, leaned on the metal wall behind Touya and he slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head to join those lips that were so close together that he cann't resist over to tease.

* * *

Very well, and this was the first chapter! If you want the lemon (I have it already written), be sure to review! And of course tell me if you want a long fiction! I think about put Cheren between this lovely couple. Do you like the idea, or you have other suggestions? Tell me about this! :3


	2. Bad News

**RefreshMint:**

Hello to all. I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but my pc is broken, and since I am extremely poor, I don't have the money to buy it back. Probably I will not have them until Christmas, so all of my fanfictions are stalled.  
Don't worry, I will continue them of course, but without a computer I can't write anything. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, I am looking for a rp partner, if you are interested in roleplaying with me, please contact me by pm!  
Right now I'm in the fandom of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Evangelion, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ib, TWEWY and Pokemon Black & White.  
I will be very glad!

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
